UnHappy Girl
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: las apariencias engañan, aveces las personas que pensamos son las mas fuertes lo son conforme a su pasado trágico y gris la historia de la maestra Shigure Kösaka. un poco de Lemon, abuso y trauma psicológicos.


.

.

.

.

**UNHAPPY GIRL**

.

.

Era una tarde lluviosa Kenichi hablaba con sus maestros de Riozampaku. La negrura del día solo auspiciaba sentimientos melancólicos y retenidos sentada en la entrada del dojo se encontraba una mujer joven muy bella en si con una enorme actitud fría, esta mujer miraba vagamente la lluvia intentando dejar su pasado atrás el mundo al que perteneció hasta que conoció a Kenichi, ella nunca lo admitiría pero desde que se encuentra en Riozampaku ha encontrado otra clase de sentimiento que no conocía antes, no era que estuviese enamorada de él, pero aun asi ese sentimiento era desconocido para ella.

_Unhappy girl, left all alone (chica infeliz dejada tan sola)_

_Playing solitaire (jugando a solitarios)_

_Playing warden to your soul (jugando a celador de tu alma)_

_You are locked in a prision (estas encerrada en una prisión)_

_of your own devise (de tu propia invención)_

_And you can´t belive(y no puedes creer)_

_What it does to me (lo que me está haciendo)_

_To see you (verte)_

_Crying (llorando)_

Se adentraba en sus pensamiento y recordaba el momento en el que se convirtió en un ser sin sentimientos y emociones, prácticamente era un soldado samurái, una guerrera, Comenzó a recordar todo.

**Comienzo del Flash Back**

Era una niña muy dulce, cálida y feliz tenía a su familia cerca pero un día inesperado, ella salió con sus padres a cenar en familia ella tenía cinco años y era hija única iban caminando en un pasaje húmedo y oscuro rumbo a casa cuando una pandilla de hombres armados y motociclistas los estaban esperando, querían asaltarlos su padre siendo un hombre joven salió en defensa el primero, pero estos hombres lo golpearon ferozmente con cadenas, los golpes eran tan brutales que desgarraban la carne del pobre hombre la madre de la niña que observaba la atroz escena, trataba de cubrirle los ojos a su hija y protegerla cuando esos hombres lo tenían atrapado de pies y manos, cinco de los asaltantes, se acercaron a la niña y a su madre, ella trato de defenderlo pero fue en vano, la diferencia numérica hacia ventaja, uno de los asaltantes miraba a la mujer con lujuriosos deseos, el hombre la aprisiono ella dejando a su hija a un lado para que se escondiese detrás de un cumbo de basura y ahí quedarse resguardada, otro de los asaltantes la tomo de las manos ella forcejeo duro y pataleo como pudo pero eso fue inútil, el hombre la miro y comenzó a tocarla de los pechos y con una navaja comenzó a cortar su blusa dejándola con solo el brasier, el hombre comenzó a tocar sus pechos, luego prosiguió cortando su brasier, miro sus pechos y comenzó a tocarlos nuevamente y a lamerlos, ella no se podía mover por más fuerza que hiciera era inútil, hombre rasguño la falda y bajo sus bragas, comenzó a tocarla de la manera más vil a modo de excitarla, su esposo les gritaba y les decía que con él se metiera que a ellas las dejara en paz, eso enfureció mas a los asaltantes que lo golpearon mas en el rostro con las cadenas, dejándolo con profundas heridas, su rostro esta escurriendo sangre y parecía irreconocible, la mujer gritaba para que pararan de hacerle daño, pero el sujeto le tocaba ferozmente sus pechos, jugaba con sus pezones ella gritaba, otro de los hombres la amordazo para que nadie escuchara, la niña lloraba detrás del cumbo de basura mientras miraba como esos hombres la violaban con lujo de barbarie, cuando se aburrió de tocarla de los pechos, comenzó a lamer la vagina de la pobre mujer, ella forcejaba era inútil, su marido observaba y se sentía un bueno para nada por no poder evitar que esos malditos tocaran a su esposa, cuando el hombre consiguió tenerla ya húmeda y lista, se bajo los pantalones saco un condón y se lo coloco sin más esperar, la penetro, en una forma brusca y salvaje, la mujer lloraba del dolor que le causaba, pero también lloraba por los traumas que le quedarían a su dulce hija, y rogaba a Dios por donde fuera que se encontrara los ayudara o que al menos se mostrara misericordioso con la pequeña niña, cuando el bastardo acabo de satisfacer sus necesidades, la golpeo fuertemente en la cara con las cadenas, la golpeaban en la espalda, sus pechos desgarrando la piel blanca y tersa que tenia.

-De esta no se salvan los dos y nos llevaremos a la muñequita con nosotros. Decía uno de los asaltantes, su esposo trato de tomar más fuerzas, para tratar de zafarse de ellos y ayudar a su esposa en un intento fallido, los asaltantes lo detuvieron -No creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti... lo golpearon en la espalda con un alambre de púas, el hombre gritaba de dolor, era inútil.

-Vamos acabemos ya con ellos, puede que venga la policía. Entonces el jefe de los asaltantes saco una espada samurái, y la acerco al cuerpo de la mujer ella, temblaba de miedo, no podía hacer nada, miro a la cara de esa pequeña que se escondía detrás de ese cumbo de basura, la veía llorar, la niña la vio y con una mirada entendió que su madre se despedía de ella, y le decía que la perdonara por todas las cosas que tuvo que pasar y ser inútil en defenderla, pero que sobre todas las cosas la amaba y no se arrepentía de dar la vida por ella, la niña comenzó a llorar más fuerte, salió de su escondite para tratar de detenerlos y poder ayudar a su madre y otro de los hombres la atrapo. – ¿Adónde vas niña?...-Dijo el hombre con descaro, sin hacer mas el hombre atravesó el corazón de su madre con su espada, ella gimió de dolor, luego saco su espada y corto su cabeza, su esposo grito y comenzó a derramar lagrimas, estaba viendo a su amada ser asesinada, vio el rostro de terror que tenía su hija sabia que él tampoco viviría, trato de mostrarle a su hija una sonrisa, sabía que eran sus últimos momentos de vida, la niña lo volteo a ver. -¡Papá! se escuchaba aterrada, ella estaba sufriendo mucho al ver eso y el sin poder hacer nada, el bastardo que violo y mato a su amada sin piedad, se dirigía a este y luego de una sonrisa sádica se dedico a atravesar el corazón de este y luego lo acabo como a su esposa decapitándolo, la pequeña chica se soltó del agresor se acerco como pudo a los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, ahora ella bañada con la sangre de sus progenitores, no pudo evitar llorar de dolor y temor al ver a sus padres en tales situaciones, los que fueron sus padres hace unos cuantos minutos ya no lo eran, en ese instante uno de los agresores se le acerco.

-Ni creas que nos hemos olvidado de ti muñequita y cuando este iba a poner una mano sobre ella, apareció una mujer con vestimenta samurái ella era una mujer rubia de esbelta figura, y con expresión fría, ella se acerco a los asaltantes.

-No dejare que toquen a esta niña indefensa, y cuando puso más atencion a la situación vio dos cuerpos sin vida brutalmente golpeados, la niña estaba en shock, su rostro cubierto por la sangre y su expresión ya muy traumática.

-Quien te crees que eres mujer no te metas en nuestros asuntos pero si quieres nos podemos divertir con tigo un rato.- Mirando sínicamente a la mujer, pero esta ni mostro emoción alguna, esta se acercaba mas a estos hombres cuando uno trato de tomarla por el brazo esta fue mas rápida sacando un kusarigama* y golpeo con la cadena la cara de este, otro se le acerco con otro intento de golpearla y esta lo nockeo con el omori* de este instrumento dejándolo sangrando del rostro.

-¡Estúpida infeliz!- dijo otro mientras la rodeaban y luego dio la orden de atacarla en conjunto, y esta saco lo que traía con sigo un Bokken* golpeo a cada uno de sus atacantes y los otros estaban tan impactados que como unos cobardes huyeron de la escena, ella se acerco a la niña y la tomo en sus brazos con ternura, y llamaron a la policía, para hacerse cargo de los asaltantes, esta niña no tenia familiares por lo tanto quedo huérfana para su desgracia y por lo tanto iría a parar a un orfanato, la mujer que en ningún momento se separo de la pobre criatura le dijo a los oficiales que se podía hacer cargo de ella e iniciar papeles de adopción, eso dejo desconcertados a los oficiales pues se creía que era una mujer sin sentimientos, ella era una espía de alto rango por lo tanto tenia inmunidad y todo lo que pidiese era cumplido.

Una vez hechos los tramites de la adopción la llevo a vivir a su apartamento y le enseño su cuarto, la niña estaba traumada por lo que había pasado parecía imposible que su vida diera un cambio de 360 grados en una noche, ella se cambio las ropas y la mujer le ayudo a tomar una ducha rápida y caliente, una vez fuera cuando la vistió y la arropo en la cama y le dijo que durmiera un poco, la expresión era fría la de aquella mujer una vez que salió de la habitación, ella comenzó a llorar miraba por la ventana de la habitación y sin darse cuenta esta se quedo dormida.

Al día siguiente se despertó y se sentó en la cama, estaba con la mirada perdida, cuando se abrió la puerta del dormitorio, entrando la mujer viéndola directamente a la cara se acerco y le dijo en un tono frio.

-¿Como estas?...- La niña la miro y la tristeza estaba reflejada en sus pequeños ojos color gris, ella no dudo y la abrazo fuertemente descargando lo último que quedaba de dolor, una vez de haber terminado de llorar, le pregunto..

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...- Ella la miro y le dijo.

-Shigure Kösaka...- La mujer la vio y en su expresión simulo una sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Himiko Kurosaki, ven con migo hay que desayunar vas a vivir de aquí en adelante, estudiaras y aprenderás Ninjitsu, cámbiate te espero afuera.

Una vez de haber salido desayuno un poco, la comida no era mala, pero aun no podía olvidar el sabor amargo del luto, Himiko la llevo al cementerio a enterrar los cuerpos de sus padres, miraba cada uno de los féretros, cuando comenzaron a bajar los cuerpos les dio una última mirada, y se prometió a si misma delante del cuerpo de sus padres ser fuerte, y vengar su muerte cuando se sienta preparada, y no demostraría sus sentimientos a nadie, esa era su promesa.

_Unhappy girl (chica infeliz)_

_Tear your web away (rasga tu tela de araña)_

_Saw thru all your bars (sierra todas tus barras)_

_Melt your cell today (derrite tu celda hoy)_

_You are caught in a prison (Estsa metida en una prisión)_

_Of your own devise (De tu propia invención)_

El estudiar y entrenar resultaba ser cada vez más duro Himiko era una maestra excepcional le enseño a utilizar armas como el kusarigama, el Bokken*, kunais y era sumamente estricta, para el calentamiento tenía que ser indispensable trepar con el Kaginawa*, era tanto trabajo para ella pero sin embargo poseía talento para utilizar esas armas para su corta edad había aprendido mucho de lo dura y cruel que es la vida, a medida fue creciendo en la secundaria era la chica solitaria, nadie le hablaba incluso quisieron utilizarla como objeto de burla, pero una mirada peligrosamente envenenada bastaba para dejar en claro que si se metían con ella serán aniquilados, era fría como el polo norte, en el día de su graduación ella recibió los honores como la mejor estudiante, cualquiera diría que es uno de los momentos más alentadores de la vida de alguien, pero ella aun conservaba su semblante frio, su maestra la veía desde el fondo del auditórium, estaba orgullosa la había criado como a su hija pero también era muy fría asi que no demostraría sentimiento hacia ella, cuando salieron de la ceremonia, decidieron ir a comer en el puesto de ramen mas cercano, les gustaba mucho la comida de esos puestos, pero aun asi no lo dirían aunque se conocían muy bien para ellas una expresión valía más que mil palabras, llegaron al apartamento, y cada quien a sus dormitorios a dormir, paso un año y Himiko Kurosaki enfermo gravemente de cáncer de seno, en sus últimos momentos de vida, se expreso ante Shigure.

-Shigure no dudes que te he querido como mi hija.- Ella se estaba retorciendo del dolor, Shigure tomo sus manos y las apoyo en su pecho, le dijo que estaría bien, le costaba mucho mantener la expresión fría.

Himiko por primera vez mostro una sonrisa, y le dijo:

-Estoy orgullosa de ti no lo olvides... toma mi Katana está en ese armario.- Dijo eso señalando la gaveta, Shigure se dirigió a ella y la saco era antigua y en muy buen estado a pesar del uso que le daba solo la utilizaba en caso de emergencia e incluso había probado muchas veces la sangre de varias personas. Llevándosela, la puso en sus manos, y le dijo.

-Esta me la dio mi mentor cuando el murió paso de generación de maestros samurái y ahora te la entrego, quisiera que se la dieras a una de tus hijas que aprenda las artes marciales, quiero que seas feliz, te cases y tengas una buena familia no todo en la vida es malo, ella vio directamente los ojos de Shigure la cual ya empezaba a llorar, yo te encontré a ti y me hiciste feliz aunque no te lo hubiera dicho, algún día encontraras algún discípulo que te hará feliz y cambiaras de verdad, ella sonreía y Shigure lloraba mas pesadamente.

-De que hablas te vas a mejorar ¡ya verás!- Dijo para darle ánimos aunque sabia la verdad de su condición.

-Se feliz Shigure, ¡te amo hija!- Diciendo esto murió, Shigure lloro amargamente la única persona que tenía en el mundo la abandonaba, la vida le jugaba de una manera muy dura y cruel. Tomo la Katana y la protegió.

Pasando unos meses iba pasando por un callejón oscuro y de pronto escucho a una pandilla golpeando a una mujer y un hombre, vio que los hombres estaban desnudando a la mujer, tocándola y prácticamente la empezaban a excitar, cuando miro detenidamente había un pequeño niño escondido detrás de un cumbo de basura esa escena le recordaba la vez en que fueron asesinados sus padres, miro con mas detenimientos a los agresores y se dio cuenta que eran los mismos bastardos que asesinaron a sus padres, la sangre le hervía de furia lo mismo que le paso a ella le iba a pasar a ese niño, no lo iba permitir, la madre del niño gritaba, auxilio, sin más esperar Shigure puso en práctica lo aprendido, observo con cautela la situación y se decidió a actuar, lanzo unas shuriken obligando a los agresores a dejarla, observo al padre del niño y les obligo a dejarlo en paz que se divertirían con ella si eso deseaban pero que los dejaran en paz, uno de los ladrones se lanzo a ella y ella lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que lo mando a dormir, cuando soltaron al padre y la madre del niño les dijo.

-Corran y llévense al niño, ellos asintieron y les dieron las gracias.

-Quien te crees mujer para arruinar nuestros planes, pero esto no se quedara asi... uno se le acerco por detrás y comenzó a tocarle los senos, y otro comenzó a acariciar sus partes intimas, esta sonrió descaradamente, y golpeo a los dos que se atrevieron a tocarla.

-Dije que nos divertiríamos pero no de esa manera.- Cuando se levantaron, llego ella y los tomo de sus miembros en estado "eréctil" y los fracturo sin piedad, los asaltante estaban viendo esto con horror, ella los golpeo uno a uno con el omori del kusarigama que alguna vez perteneció a su maestra, los golpeo en las caras y les rompió la nariz, ellos tendidos en el piso, observo a dos sujetos que se acercaban a ella, los reconocía muy bien a pesar de los años no había olvidado sus rostros, estaban ahí eran los hombres que hicieron la peor parte del trabajo, estaba ahí el hombre que violo a su madre y el que mato a ambos decapitándolos, gruño de furia, pero luego se calmo, el de la espada le dijo.

-Que no sabes lo que podemos hacerte... golpeaste a mis hombres y la vas a pagar.

-Hpm.- Sin asombro.

-¿Que no nos tienes miedo? ¡Vamos a jugar con tigo!- En ese momento el hombre que violo a su madre quiso golpearla con una cadena pero ella fue mas rápida y lo golpeo en los testículos con el omori de su kusarigama, disfruto tanto golpearlo y retorcerse del dolor que rápidamente, no dudo en castrarlo con la oz de la misma arma.

El asesino de sus padres se altero al ver la imagen que dio un salto desenvainando su Katana preparándose para el combate, Shigure saco la Katana que le dio Himiko, sabía que era el mejor momento de utilizarla, la desenvaino, el brillo era espectacular al parecer tenia sed de sangre.

El hombre intento herirla pero ella fue más astuta, le dio una patada y en un abrir, se levanto dando una pequeña cortada en su vestimenta.

-Hpm. ¡Me confié!- Luego llego y le hizo una cortada muy profunda en su brazo que no pudo evitar soltar la espada.

-Porque nos haces esto le dijo el bandido.- Ella le contesto.

-Porque hace 16 años en un callejón igual a este tu mataste a dos personas decapitándolos dejando huérfana a una niña de 5 años y si no fuera porque una mujer de grandes habilidades me salvo no estaría viva.

El hombre se admiro de saber que era esa niña, ella le dio una patada en la herida el hombre se retorció del dolor, ya el hombre tirado en el piso, era el momento oportuno para la venganza para hacerlo pagar todo su sufrimiento, era el momento de matarlo, estaba pensando en mutilarlo y dejarlo desangrar, pero en ese momento se contuvo y retrocedió. Recordó que a pesar de todo lo que le hizo, ella no era una asesina, retrocedió comenzó a llorar amargamente, en ese descuido el hombre que mato a sus padres se levanto e intento golpearla, pero en ese momento apareció un hombre que estaba escondido en la oscuridad del callejón, era un anciano que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos bloqueo su ataque.

-Vaya hombres asi no merecen andar libres en la calles.- Dijo el anciano. Ella solo lo vio.

-Yo soy el Venerable maestro de Riozampaku, jovencita, vi tu forma de pelear y la forma en que te contuviste a exterminar a estos hombres, deberás eres alguien admirable.- Ella volvió a su pose normal.

-Si te interesa serás bien venida a vivir en mi dojo ahí se encuentran muchos buenos maestros y me interesa el hecho de que te conviertas en uno. Dijo eso el Venerable retirándose de la escena

_Unhappy girl (chica infeliz)_

_Fly fast away (vuela rápido lejos)_

_Don´t miss your chance (no pierdas tu oportunidad)_

_To swim in mystery (de nadar en misterio)_

_You are dying in a prison (te estás muriendo en una prisión)_

_Of your own devise (de tu propia invención)_

Ella estaba confundida todo lo que había pasado y ahora se le presentaba esa propuesta, lo pensó muy bien, habría sufrido mucho después de todo, no estaría mal tener un discípulo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

cuando volvió en si se dio cuenta que tenía un discípulo al cual le daba gracias de darle unos momentos de alegría y a todos los maestros de Riozampaku, al Venerable por darle la oportunidad de ser parte de un proyecto, a la pobre Miu a la que le encantaba hacer molestar y leer sus diario privado todas las veces que fuesen posibles, al Makensei por molestarla de vez en cuando con sus ocurrencias pervertidas, Akisame por dar buenos consejos y ser siempre oportuno, Apachai porque siempre se divertía con él, y por supuesto su querido amor Shio Sakaki obvio no se lo decian y demasiado orgullosos como para andar con cosas de romanticismo y muestras de afecto en público, pero a solas esos no se aguantaban y la mayoría de veces acababan en la cama y es que hacer el amor con él era sumamente grandioso.

Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que era parte de una familia a la que ella era importante, la lluvia había cesado y su oscuro pasado quedado atrás, se había permitido dejar todo atrás...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado esta historia corta ya que esta dedicaba a mi buena amiga Soga Ogasawara, que me pidió que escribiera, alguna razón de la actitud fría de la maestra Shigure, se me ocurrio esta canción de mi grupo favorito The Doors y algunas de frases oscuras y enigmáticas de Jim Morrison la verdad me gusta mucho esta canción, se que fui algo cruel sobre todo el sufrimiento y todo eso, pero para que alguien sea de esa manera debieron haberle ocurrido cosas terriblemente dolorosas, y también es para que sepamos y tengamos la idea de que siempre los que sufren de nuestras acciones son los más pequeños asi que cuidemos de ellos y seamos ejemplo.<em>

_Aquí van las explicaciones a algunas palabras de armas ninja, **kusarigama** oz con cadena llamada también nagegama, **omori **esfera o cono de hierro colocada al final de la cadena del kusarigama, **Bokken **es un suplementario de madera para sustituir a la Katana permite entrenar sin el riesgo a cortase en si es una espada de madera que tiene en un lado la simulación de un filo, **Kaginawa **soga que en un extremo tiene un gancho utilizado para trepar paredes._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic déjenme un Review en ese botón azul que dice Review this chapter_


End file.
